Long Lost Sister
by WeirdosOnly12603
Summary: Rhysand's sister, Lana, has been alive without his or anyone's knowledge. She has been spared from death by Tamlin who claimed he loved her. She has gone through the worst kinds of torture by his hands and later on Amarantha's. Now that Prythian is freed Lana returns back to her brother. How will this change anything? Acomaf retold.
1. Prologue

**There are minor changes to the history of this story.**

 **First Rhysand's sister and mother did not die (well technically his sister didn't die in this story) until a century after the wall was made and decades before Amarantha's reign.**

 **Secondly, his sister had already met all of the inner circle and became very close with each member.**

 **Thirdly, she has participated in supporting the humans in the war. Her father allowed her to command a legion after much begging. She called her legion the Star Crossed and after her training they became one of the most elite Illyrian legion ever known in history. Cassian took over command after her 'death' but even he couldn't restore the legion back to its former glory.**

 **Lastly, she has met every High Lord and is personally(meaning that they might hate the Night Court but are friendly towards her) on friendly terms with every court. (Autumn and Spring are the exception)**

* * *

 _Lana_

I struggle to lift my arm to wipe of the reappearing layer of sweat from the back of my neck despite the cold and harsh conditions. I swore softly underneath my breath. I definitely feel another infection coming along from the gashes on my skin that never closed. And with my healing powers nullified from the enormous amount fae bane Amarantha drugged me with, I can only pray the Cauldron saves me this time too.

I watched as the ginger haired girl-Feyre I think her name is-walk through the throne room confidently. My cell gives me the best view of her trials and I always get to hear the backstage conversations. Amarantha plotting the mortal girl's demise while whipping me or someone else doing it for her. I almost felt bad for Feyre. She has no idea what the third trial is, but I won't bother telling her. I realised a long time ago that my cold and dingy cell has over a million wards that prevent anyone from acknowledging my existence. I lifted my head to get a better view of what was happening, the action causing light to splinter my vision and pain to slam into my skull.

I've been Amarantha's play toy for the entirety of her rule. She's convinced that if she can break me she could use me against Rhys and gain entire control of the Night Court. When she saw hard I was resisting she realized that I was hiding something-hiding Velaris and my family-from her. So she dragged on my torture day by day. Her only rule was no broken bones. That could leave permanent damage and that wouldn't be good if their weapon was weaker due to crooked bones.

I will never forget the day I got here. Nor will I forget the day my mother was slaughtered and Tamlin took me away from the world, announcing to the world that I was dead. He begged his father he'd said. Begged his father that I live claiming that he loved me. I never believed him and I was always this close to destroying his mind and leaving his remains to his lap dog Lucien. He tolerated me at first but soon lost his patience. He knew that eventually with my abilities I would escape. He nullified my powers from some stone Hyburn house arm locked me in his court. He locked me in my room, feeding me only when Lucien forced him too, and beat me up whenever he felt like it which was usually more than twice a day. The only healing I received was when Lucien paid his rare visits. Everyday Tamlin repeated that I deserved it. That he had done everything thing for me and I'd repayed him by being an 'ungrateful brat'.

Days turned to weeks and in desperation, my starving self decided to stop fighting and play along and pretend she loved him back. Her plan worked perfectly and he let her out but he refused to take off her stone bracelets claiming it was 'for her own safety'. So I pretended to be the perfect wife-yes was forced to marry him and make love to him and act as though I enjoyed every disgusting second of it. I pretended to be delighted when he told me that he'd slaughtered my father and pretended to be sad when he announced the deaths of his brothers and his own father. All of that just to stay away from the prospect of being locked up .

This personal hell of mine only worsened when Amarantha came. When she came into ruling Tamlin handed me over to her as if I was merely a card to be traded. She said that if Tamlin were to be cursed he couldn't have a spouse and said that she will enjoy every second of my dying process. When she saw how hard I was trying to live because of the vow I made myself, she took interest in me. She realized that someone that could survive for so long had to be strong enough to destroy the entirety of Prythian. And so began her mission of shaping me into her weapon.

But now, with Feyre at her final trial, there is a chance she will finally be free. She will be able to fulfill her vow and more than that, be able to reunite with her closest family. She could practically see herself surrounded by the inner circle. She could hear Cassian's jokes and Amren's witty retorts to each one. I could smell the sweet smell of Mor and see Rhys's violet eyes twinkle with dark amusement. And Azriel-I always had a soft spot for the harsh warrior. I couldn't call what she felt for him love-it was a feeling so much stronger. I suspected we were were mates but...the way he looked at Mor...I knew that even if we were mates he wouldn't be interested in me. It kills me that he doesn't think he is worthy of her and he keeps following after her when Mor doesn't even like men. Despite everything however, if he chooses her-as much as it hurts- I'll respect his decision because I know what it feels like to be robbed of choice.

I watched through the bars of my cell as she stabbed the two fae and I instantly knew she would never forget this. Especially this trial. To know that you're responsible for the deaths of the innocent...it is the worst punishment one could give to any decent being. I could most definitely understand the guilt that haunts your dreams afterwards. I watched the lights leave my mother's eyes and heard the second her heart gave up on her. The guilt that comes after is a crushing and all-consuming thing. As their blood looked around her, I could see Rhys watching with a mask of boredom. Over the last three months I watched him take care of the human girl. At first I thought it was because she was our only hope to freedom, but I can tell he really cares about her. More than I might ever know. But it killed me to see that she treats him like a monster and he takes every insult without a retort to her. No doubt Tamlin and his conniving little bitch Ianthe have been feeding her life after lie.

Suddenly my vision blurred. The pain on my skin becoming increasingly unbearable. My breathing became hard as the holes in my skin began secreting a green foul-smelling substance, indicating a serious infection. The tiny amount of hope that bubbled inside me crumbled. I'll never be able to stay awake long enough to watch Amarantha's defeat. I won't be conscious when the bars of my cell disappear and be able to cry for my brother.

Spots began appearing in my vision as I tried to stop my head from spinning.

And the last sound I heard before drifting away was the awful snap of Feyre's neck.

* * *

 _Lana_

I woke up in the middle of my reeking cell with a throbbing headache before the pain of my infection slammed into me like a battering ram. I frowned as I tried to use my cell hard to steady myself, until I realized they disappeared. I suddenly remembered what had happened before I passed out. The deafening silence told me that my worst fears were true.

I was too late.

I refuse to let it be the end. I refuse to give up now because of some stupid infection. I refuse to let myself give up after nearly a century of suffering. I will see my family again. Even if I'll have to go there on my own.

With my new resolve, for the first time in decades I let my wings show. In seconds, large membranous wings sprouted from my back giving me a familiar sensation of comfort. I knew with my limited energy and still nullified magic I'll have to walk most of the way to the Night Court. But I will make it.

I have to.

* * *

Three Months Later (part in bold is quoted from A Court of Mist and Fury page 54-56 )

 _Feyre_

 **I paused between the last two pillars, studying the High Lord lounging at the breakfast table and the view he surveyed.**

 **"I'm not a dog to be summoned," I said by way of greeting.**

 **Slowly, Rhys looked over his shoulder. Those violet eyes were vibrant in the light, and I curled my fingers into fists as they swept from my head to my toes and back up again. He frowned at whatever he found lacking. "I didn't want you to get lost," he said blandly.**

 **My head throbbed, and I eyed the silver teapot steaming in the center of the table. A cup of tea … "I thought it'd always be dark here," I said, if only to not look quite as desperate for that life-giving tea so early in the morning.**

 **"We're one of the three Solar Courts," he said, motioning for me to sit with a graceful twist of his wrist. "Our nights are far more beautiful, and our sunsets and dawns are exquisite, but we do adhere to the laws of nature."**

 **I slid into the upholstered chair across from him. His tunic was unbuttoned at the neck, revealing a hint of the tanned chest beneath. "And do the other courts choose not to?"**

 **"The nature of the Seasonal Courts," he said, "is linked to their High Lords, whose magic and will keeps them in eternal spring, or winter, or fall, or summer. It has always been like that—some sort of strange stagnation. But the Solar Courts—Day, Dawn, and Night—are of a more … symbolic nature. We might be powerful, but even we cannot alter the sun's path or strength. Tea?"**

 **The sunlight danced along the curve of the silver teapot. I kept my eager nod to a restrained dip of my chin. "But you will find," Rhysand went on, pouring a cup for me, "that our nights are more spectacular—so spectacular that some in my territory even awaken at sunset and go to bed at dawn, just to live under the starlight."**

 **I splashed some milk in the tea, watching the light and dark eddy together. "Why is it so warm in here, when winter is in full blast out there?"**

 **"Magic."**

 **"Obviously." I set down my teaspoon and sipped, nearly sighing at the rush of heat and smoky, rich flavor. "But why?"**

 **Rhys scanned the wind tearing through the peaks. "You heat a house in the winter—why shouldn't I heat this place as well? I'll admit I don't know why my predecessors built a palace fit for the Summer Court in the middle of a mountain range that's mildly warm at best, but who am I to question?"**

 **I took a few more sips, that headache already lessening, and dared to scoop some fruit onto my plate from a glass bowl nearby.**

 **He watched every movement. Then he said quietly, "You've lost weight."**

 **"You're prone to digging through my head whenever you please," I said, stabbing a piece of melon with my fork. "I don't see why you're surprised by it."**

 **His gaze didn't lighten, though that smile again played about his sensuous mouth, no doubt his favorite mask. "Only occasionally will I do that. And I can't help it if you send things down the bond."**

 **I contemplated refusing to ask as I had done last night, but … "How does it work—this bond that allows you to see into my head?"**

 **He sipped from his own tea. "Think of the bargain's bond as a bridge between us—and at either end is a door to our respective minds. A shield. My innate talents allow me to slip through the mental shields of anyone I wish, with or without that bridge—unless they're very, very strong, or have trained extensively to keep those shields tight. As a human, the gates to your mind were flung open for me to stroll through. As Fae … " A little shrug. "Sometimes, you unwittingly have a shield up—sometimes, when emotion seems to be running strong, that shield vanishes. And sometimes, when those shields are open, you might as well be standing at the gates to your mind, shouting your thoughts across the bridge to me. Sometimes I hear them; sometimes I don't."**

 **I scowled, clenching my fork harder. "And how often do you just rifle through my mind when my shields are down?"**

 **All amusement faded from his face. "When I can't tell if your nightmares are real threats or imagined. When you're about to be married and you silently beg anyone to help you. Only when you drop your mental shields and unknowingly blast those things down the bridge. And to answer your question before you ask, yes. Even with your shields up, I could get through them if I wished. You could train, though—learn how to shield against someone like me, even with the bond bridging our minds and my own abilities."**

 **I ignored the offer. Agreeing to do anything with him felt too permanent, too accepting of the bargain between us. "What do you want with me? You said you'd tell me here. So tell me."**

Suddenly, darkness filled in a small corner of there room. Rhys stilled as he whirled around to the possible threat. I began to see a silhouette of a female as the darkness began to dissipate.

When the darkness disappeared I saw the female collapse on the floor before going into a crawling position. I took a moment to study her. Her jet black her was a limp knotted heap draping on the floor. Her skin was filled with filth and blood that was beginning to look around her. Even with my fae hearing I couldn't hear her pulse and I started panicking. This fae, she was going to die. I have to do something we can't just stand and watch her die-

Arms trembling, she looked up at Rhys with eerily familiar violet eyes. When their eyes met her eyes widened.

"Rhys," she rasped, her voice barely a hoarse whisper, and I knew then she wasn't going to stay conscious for long.

I glance at Rhys and to find him white as a sheet. His face emanating more emotion than I thought possible. And for the first time ever, the High Lord of the Night Court fall to his knees. I watched completely stunned as a year slips out from his eye as he whispered back to her.

"Lana,"

The girl took a deep breath. Possibly her final breath before saying-

"I must wanted you know, he let me love and he didn't let me see you-or anyone and it killed me. And that when she took me to that cell-I'd scream for you for hours-and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry,"

And she passed out.

Then chaos ensued.


	2. Healing

_Lana_

When I opened my eyes I was bombarded with blinding lights and a horrific migraine. It took me a few moments to remember what happened before I passed out. I made it. I have made it to Rhys and survived against all odds. I will be able to see my family again. At that thought, true joy and utter terror washed over me. What would they think? What if they hated me for it? What if they blamed me for not trying harder? For letting my mother die? They wouldn't be wrong. They wouldn't be wrong if they hated me. It was me who should've done better. I was as strong as the strongest high lord in history dammit! I should've done more-tried harder-

No. No, I couldn't think about this right now. Not when I can pick up some muffled noises. As I try to sit up to attempt to listen a sharp pain stabbed my abdomen, causing me to lose a groan of pain. I heard the muffled sounds stop abruptly and hurried footsteps approaching. Even as my body protested, I forced myself to sit upright sending my head spinning. I let out another low groan of annoyance. I hate not being able to do anything!

I stiffened as I heard the click of a door opening. It was now or never. I watch as the door creaked open slowly, as though they were afraid. I watched as Rhys stepped through the door and met my gaze. I barely got to give him a weak smile before he was smashing me into a fierce hug nearly crushing my ribs in the process. I let out a half-hearted choking sound.

"Bro, I know you miss me, but you don't need to break my ribs in the process," I joked. My voice was foreign to my ears, sounding raspy and quiet from the lack of speaking and a century of screaming. Despite what I said, he didn't let go. Ensuring he doesn't, I wrap my arms around his neck, a slicing pain entering me, screaming for my body to stop. I ignored it, burying my head in the crook of his neck, desperate for the comfort he provided.

 _Where are we?_ I shot through our bond. A sibling bond, the only thing that can rival the power and intensity of a mating bond. No doubt the bridge between us was tattered and strained, barely a sliver of light connecting our minds.

 _Velaris._ Came his reply a few seconds later. I felt my demeanor light up as he said it and when I sensed my friends standing outside the door. I split myself into five pieces, one for every member. I felt them all go rigid, clearly recognizing my presence in their heads. To each one of them, I sent them a slideshow of my time away. A documentary of my suffering, from the very moment my mother was killed, to what could've been the last minutes of my life, when I used the remainder of my energy to winnow to the Night Court. I presented to them almost every emotion and every thought that went through me in my prison. I showed them almost every action is done to me not bothering to censor anything, no matter how gruesome and sick it may seem. They have seen it all, every horror imaginable. I felt my shoulder become wet under Rhys's head as I felt guilt slowly building upon him. I squeezed his hand in reassurance. To tell him that there was no way he could've known, no way he could've found out.

When I was finished showing them everything I wanted them to know, I started feeling how stiff my legs were, and the aching need to move around increased. Besides, I'm giving Cassian ten seconds before he loses his patience and crashes into the room.

"Hey, can you help me get up?" I asked Rhys quietly.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes and I thought I might puke with relief. Because when I looked into his silver lined eyes and saw none of the hatred and disgust I was anticipating. Only pure joy that warmed my heart, and glittering rage towards our enemies. He nodded and offered me a hand.

I slowly set my feet on the floor, wary of the pain that seems to reside mostly in my abdomen. I clasp my hand on his and braced myself. Before I could move he spoke for the first time.

"Be careful you had internal bleeding from various organs and infections in multiple wounds." he murmured quietly. He gripped my hand tightly, lest I disappear. My breath hitched as I began to pull myself up only to fall back on my ass due to the exploding pain in my stomach.

I had about five seconds to get off my ass or have my friends catch me looking weak. It'll only make my guilt intensify if they saw extremely useless I am. I took a deep breath and strengthened my hold on my brother's hand. This would go much faster if I just yanked. So with all my strength, I pulled on his hand heaving myself up instantly. For a second I didn't feel anything and then it all crashed into me. Agony ripped through me as my head started spinning and I suddenly couldn't breathe.

I gripped my side with one hand and lifted the other hand to stop the High Lord from helping me. I squeezed my eyes shut willing the pain to go away. After two long seconds, the pain in my abdomen ebbs away and I manage to enter oxygen into my lungs. I grin triumphantly at Rhys and he gives me a small smile, his eyes rimmed with tears.

I ignore the emotion I cannot bear to face and raise three fingers in the air.

Three.

Two.

One.

The door bursts open and just like I predicted Cassian was the cause of it. Standing close behind him are Mor, Azriel, and Amren. They looked different and the same. Changed and unchanged. They all looked the same as the did a hundred years ago, if not a bit tired, but something about there faces tells me a lot has happened-will happen. My heart soars as a million different emotions begin to suffocate me. I felt my knees buckle under the weight of a century of suffering as a sob bubbles in my throat.

Before my knees could hit the floor Cassian was already squeezing me into a tight hug. In that moment I let go. I let myself sob over the injustices of the world. I let my shoulders shake for every horrific crime I've committed to stay out of locked doors. I let my tears fall for my body-my body that's been betrayed, violated, used, and broken in a thousand different ways. I let the mask of power and strength slip away leaving behind the broken little coward I am.

I felt the others huddle around and soon we were tugging each other close in a group hug, muttering choked apologies, and hushed reassurances. I felt true joy deep into my heart when our voices became louder and we soon became the joking fools we used to be. Mor began launching her story, filling me in on everything I did and did not need to know, while Cassian cracked jokes and dirty comments any time he can. Amren, being her sweet lovable self, gave witty retorts and threatened to cut off his favorite part. Azriel was sitting quietly on the side occasionally commenting and, surprisingly, asking me questions. It was almost like he just wanted to hear me talk and nothing else, the thought caused my treacherous heart to flutter. Rhysand's witty attitude returned as I took a moment to admire them. This could be-This _is_ the happiest I've been in a century. When Rhys began talking about Feyre I couldn't help but smirk, causing him to stop short.

"What?" he asked looking wary. I let a devilish spread on my face as I casually leaned my head on Cassian's shoulder after it started to pound mercilessly.

"It only took you fifteen minutes to forget about your long lost sister and return to thinking about your sweet mate. I should be offended, dear brother," at the comment Rhys turned beet red. I knew they were mates! And by the looks of it, he's already fallen in love with her.

"How'd you know?" he replied nervously, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you kidding? I could smell it a mile away! I'm surprised you two weren't caught!" A lie. Their scent was so faint I thought I was imagining things for a long while. If I wasn't focusing on them, I would've easily missed it. Nonetheless, her brother turned even redder, if that was even possible. Cassian, Mor and even Amren were reduced to hysterics at my brother's face. Even Azriel gave a broad smile. Can't blame them. Who'd think the strongest high lord in history would turn beet red at the name of his mate. After they'd calmed down Rhys swiftly shooed them out of my room despite their moans and grumbles of annoyance.

"When are you gonna make a move on her?" I asked curiously. The High Lord whirled to face me after shutting the door. He crossed his arms and pouted like the big baby he is.

"She's taken." I snorted at that and looked at him incredulously.

"You're upset because _Tamlin's_ you're competition? Seriously?"

"She's engaged, Lana. I don't believe my chances are too high," he pointed out.

I struggled to sit up straight and to reign in the urge to smack him. He was worried about _his chances with a girl._ Where the hell did the Rhysand I knew go?

"When did that ever stop you? Look, Rhys, you can't possibly convince yourself she's happy with this monster," I spat as much venom as I could at the mention of Tamlin's decency. I may not be able to move, but the rage and the pain I feel is a writhing living thing inside me demanding revenge. I gazed back into Rhys's eyes torn with different emotions. I give him a hard look.

"I wasn't with her there, but whatever hellhole they put her in after each piece of torture couldn't have been great. No one can just recover from that. She needs help. She sees you for a week every month, you can help her...Unless of course you think her _fiancé_ can do that for you,"

The conflict on his faced dispersed in a few seconds as he set his jaw. He grinned at me and nodded to show he would, finally, try with Feyre.

"Great! Now to the more important matters. I would like to meet her," I smile at him sweetly. He threw his head back and laughed before giving me a flat look.

"Absolutely not. I don't need you to corrupt her. Besides, you're too weak to be going anywhere."

My cry of outrage was interrupted by the stabbing pain returning to my stomach. I grunted and allowed Rhys to help me lie down on my bed, ignoring his infuriatingly smug look. I looked up at him and mustered up my most convincing pouty face.

"Please, I heal fast, I'll be fine in no time. And I promise I won't corrupt her in any way,"

His flat look faltered, before breaking. He sighed and glared at me.

"Fine! Just quit looking at me like that,"

My head spiked again in pain so severe I let out a groan. Drowsiness hit me in waves as my eyelids began to close.

"Yay," I whispered, my voice barely audible. Rhys gave me a soft smile as I felt his lips on my forehead. He grabbed my blanket and tucked me in cozily.

"Goodnight," he whispered back before I fell into unconsciousness.

For the first time in a century, I had not a single nightmare to disturb me.

* * *

For the next few weeks I went through heavy training with my friends to get me back into shape. Every day I sparred with Cassian for four hours early in the morning. Later do a shopping therapy with Mor which, in Mor's opinion, is vital for my recuperation process. Then Rhys and Azriel would drag me away from her to practice my abilities. At the end of the day Amren would recheck my injuries and we'd all have dinner. At first it was challenging, nauseating headaches and agonizing stage of pain attacking me whenever I moved, but as I healed I started returning to myself before I was taken, at least physically. I still suffer from terrifyingly vivid flashbacks that happen spontaneously. I still wake up screaming at the ghost of Tamlin's hands on my skin. There are some scars that can't be forgotten no matter how much I train but here, with my family, maybe I'll get to heal.

I'm surprised things didn't change between me and them. I've yet to see any anger or hatred towards me. Sometimes it makes me want to scream at them. It's like nothing that I've done affects anything. It's as though my leaving doesn't change anything at all.

But it does, I know it does. I can feel it every time Rhys gives me that soft happy look, or when Azriel's eyes flash in rage when he looks at my scars. Things have changed and so have I and that's what is hardest to cope with. But I have learned a few things about myself.

It do not show it to my family, but there is a wild, burning rage living inside of my heart. I know that this monster inside me will not stop, will not calm, until I see Tamlin's head in a pike.

But before that, I need to save a certain human-hearted fae from what will undoubtedly be a traumatizing, empty existence.


	3. War

-War-

 _Feyre_

I wandered through the empty halls of the house and sighed. The day had barely started and boredom and uneasiness had already started to claw at me. Tamlin was still busy with work that he made clear I was not to be part of, despite my begging to get out of the house. The more I stay trapped in these walls the more I feel like they keep caving inwards, pushing closer and closer until...She couldn't breathe it was a cage that I couldn't escape, almost like...I rushed to the balcony for some fresh air. Tamlin would be back soon. He must. I can't take one more moment of this isolation.

My thoughts wandered back to the last time I saw Rhysand-and that raven-haired female. Soon after he flew away with her and returned, I'd overheard him talking to a gorgeous blonde female I didn't recognize. His eyes were glistening in the sunlight and he swallowed hard, as though having trouble pushing all the tears down. I'd never seen him so raw with emotion, so vulnerable, so...un-Rhysand like.

 _My sister is alive, Mor. Lana is alive. For a hundred years._ AliveHe'd repeated to the female-whose eyes were also shining in disbelief and quiet joy-almost as though he was trying to convince himself. My mind reeling with the knowledge, I scrambled away as fast as possible, without attracting attention, to my room. For the rest of the week, I hadn't seen Rhysand or that blonde female. The only evidence that Rhysand even stepped foot on the premises was the note that was sent to my room saying that he was busy and to call if I needed anything. No flirtatious jokes, no sarcastic remarks, When he came to take me back to the Spring Court, I'd mustered the courage to ask him about he'd just said that someone he deeply cared about-someone he thought was long gone-returned.

After I'd returned and Tamlin demanded I tell him every single thing I'd seen in the Night Court, I told him about Rhysand's sister. The colour drained from his face and I could've sworn his eyes flashed in surprise, shame and...fear. Fear and alarm. Even Lucien bore a similar expression. But he refused to tell anything about the subject as per usual and I hadn't pushed on it even as the curiosity and questions took over my mind.

My thoughts were interrupted when Tamlin came into the castle with his trotting horse. At the same, I felt a shadow explode behind her. I found Rhysand staring at me, like he could see through my frilly pink skirts, to my black, shredded soul, with unkempt rage. Then our eyes met and his cocky grin reappeared.

"Feyre darling, I believe it is time for me to call in our bargain."

I swallowed and did a mental tally of the days as I realized he was right. I don't want to go. I can't. Tamlin will be furious.

"Shouldn't you let Tamlin know-"

"It was all taken care of, Feyre darling, worry not." He extended his hand, his smile softening ever so slightly. "Come with me."

I reluctantly take his hand and darkness encompasses us. What else could I do? I can't fight this bargain. I couldn't admit it then, but I was glad I'd found an escape from the suffocating walls of the castle.

Once the darkness disappeared, I saw the somewhat familiar walls of Rhysand's manor, but this time we were not alone. Standing before them was a fae female that I could've sworn I saw before. Then it hit me. It was the same female I saw appear-winnow-in the dining room the last month I was here.

"Feyre, please meet my insufferable sister."

It was as though the Mother had manifested Rhysand's female form.

She was about an inch shorter than me. Her wavy, ink black hair cascaded over one shoulder, reaching her hips, and her violet eyes sparkled mischievously. She wore a shimmering strapless, midnight blue crop top, that showed off her muscled, abdomen, with matching billowing pants that were gathered at the ankles. Her tan, lean arms had whorls of ink swirling down her arms and pooling at her wrists like cuffs. But there were scars everywhere, of all shapes and sizes, textures and colours, that covered her neck, her arms, and a vicious pink scar that covered the length of her toned stomach.

Even so, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and, judging by the growing smirk on her face, she definitely has the same abilities as Rhysand.

V

 _Lana_

I couldn't control the grin that was taking over my face as I heard the thoughts in her head practically scream from the gates of her mind :

 _She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._

She's got a good head on her shoulders, this one. I like her already. I walked towards her and offered her a wink.

"Well hello, my name's Lana. I can't tell you how much I've been anticipating our meeting, Feyre, Rhys has told me so much about you."

She could be pretty too, I realized. Gorgeous, even. If it weren't for the dark purple rings around her sunken gray-blue eyes, her hollow cheeks and body, and the deadness in her eyes. Unsurprisingly, Tamlin seemed to have shoved her into a deeper pit of darkness after the horrors she's experienced during Amarantha's reign.

Nevertheless, I glided over to her and offered my hand. Feyre stared at her curiously.

"You're that girl that appeared last month," she said, her voice wary and uncomfortable.

"Indeed, I am." I agreed, watching her reaction. It was almost as if I were looking at a reflection of myself fifty years ago when I was imprisoned by that poor excuse of a man. She looked so tired, so drained of life.

She looked like she needed a friend.

"You're Rhysand's younger sister." She said. Not a question. I dropped my hand

"Now, I would prefer being called by my name rather than being labelled a horrid title like 'Rhysand's Sister', but yes, quite, unfortunately, I share blood with that _being_ ," I said dramatically. Rhys flicked my nose in response and I batted it away, hissing.

Feyre watched us cautiously but I could see the glimmer of surprise on her face. Progress. This was progress.

"So, Feyre, will you be my friend?" I asked, making sure my face was as innocent as possible.

"No." she replied quite venomously. I could hear my brother chuckling through our bond.

 _Not as easy as it looks. Don't you think, dear sister?_

No, she did not. She would never admit defeat to her brother.

 _Keep quiet and watch the master at work._

 _Mm, then proceed, Oh Great Wise One._

"Why?" I asked, turning my attention back to Feyre. "I was starting to think that you liked me. My offer is truly genuine, you know. I, too, am in need of a female friend." Oh, how Mor would strangle her if she heard her say this.

"Your brother is Tamlin's-my enemy. This applies to all his allies," she replied just as I expected her too, but the way she stuttered told me that she was still trying to convince herself that her fiance was correct.

"While I'm quite sure my brother is quite the nightmare sometimes," I said, earning a cutting glare from Rhys. "I don't think he's done anything to merit _your_ hate."

"Don't get me started. You have no idea what he did to me Under the Mountain." she snapped, glaring at Rhys. I felt Rhys go deathly still beside me, but said nothing, his face had gone cold. Feyre pointed her razor-sharp gaze at me. This was not going well. It probably wouldn't help my cause to tell her I was there. First, I need her to trust me. Then, I'll tell her everything and let her decide who she wants to be. With my plan re-formulated I spoke to my brother's mate with renewed confidence.

"Well, fine, whatever happened back there, is it enough to hate me too? " I questioned hoping to pierce her rough shell of denial. She looked unsure but then nodded.

"Very well, then. Feyre, will you _officially_ be my enemy?" I tried again with a wink. She raised an eyebrow.

"And unofficially?" she replied. Clever girl.

"My friend," I said again. "If anyone asks, you hate my guts. I'll even give them my evil smile to make it more believable." I said with an evil smile to prove her sincerity. I offer my hand again.

"So?"

Feyre took my hand tentatively and shook it. I felt like jumping with excitement and shuddering with relief at the same time.

"You're lucky you're pretty," Feyre grumbled.

"You won't regret it," I said brightly. I could hear Rhys's jaw drop from behind me.

"How did you do that? When I first brought her here she threw a shoe at my head!" My brother explained.

"You threw a shoe at his head?" I turned to her incredulously. Feyre shrugged.

"I told him to leave me alone."

I laughed and threw my arm over her shoulders.

"And just like that, you, my dear friend, have just become my favourite person," I stated before turning to Rhys's brooding face. "And to answer your previous question, brother, it's because you have as much charisma as dead fish." I almost felt bad for him, but the small smile that sprouted from Feyre's face made it all worth it. Rhys seemed to notice it too, because his eyes lit up in delight and the ghost of a smile was playing at his lips.

"Very well then, if that's all, I'll go practice talking in the mirror," He said, shooting a sharp look at me. "Try not to break my guest, Lana, and Feyre..." His gaze softened as their gazes locked and I restrained myself from gagging.

 _Get a room, you two._ I shot down the bond. That sobered him, snapping yet another glare at me.

"Rest well, Feyre." He said to her before turning on his heel and striding down the hall.

 _Did you just steal my mate?_ He asked sadly through our bond. I can practically hear his sad puppy eyes in the words. I suppressed a laugh as I steered Feyre to her room.

 _Sorry brother, but I like her, so I'll have to keep her, go find another one._

 _I knew I shouldn't have let you near her._

 _Yes, quite a foolish decision on your part._

When we reach to her room I re-introduce her to Nuala and Cerridwen before bidding her good night.

"Were you there Under the Mountain?" Feyre blurted before I could turn and leave. I know I can lie to her easily, but that wouldn't help keep the little trust she's given me.

"I was, yes, and I must say, you really surprised me. I thought for sure you'd be wyrm meat." I replied calmly, silently hoping she doesn't question, doesn't ask-

"I didn't see you there."

"Well, there were many people there."

She didn't say anything, but kept patiently waiting for an explanation. I sighed in resignation, facing her fully.

"I was a prisoner, Feyre. I have been for a hundred years. My cell just wasn't visible to you or anyone. So, believe me when I tell you that I do truly understand what you're going through." I said and walked away without a word. Let her think for a moment. Let her realize that Amarantha's reign only lasted for fifty years.

The next day I woke up bright and early, changing my blue nightgown into a flowing peach tunic and white tights that reached just past my knees and left my hair in it's loose braid. I slipped on some comfortable flats before making my way to the dining room for breakfast, l.

"They are necessary skills," I can hear Feyre hiss as I approach. "but _you_ aren't going to teach me them."

A moment of silence and then-

"Would it really be so horrible for me to be your tutor? Am I really that awful that you cannot tolerate me for even a minute? Even if it were to save your life?" he questioned, I could hear the hurt in his voice although I'm sure he would never show it. Before Feyre could answer, Rhys noticed my presence just as I entered the room. I don't tell either of them what I heard, instead, I give them a bright smile.

"Good morning, you two."

"Lana, great timing." he glanced at Feyre. "Will it make you more comfortable if she was your tutor in reading and shielding? Will that put your mind at ease?"

Reading and shielding. Her second test Under the Mountain flashed in my head. Yes, she certainly needed to know those skills. Feyre huffed but didn't say anything and turned back to her food. Rhys turned to me.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked me.

 _I'm sorry, I know you wanted to see the looted temples. If you still want to, you can, I'll deal with Feyre._

When I found out about the ruins that some bastards did to our temples, I'd immediately insisted that Cassian and Azriel do not go to inspect them without me. But now...

 _It's fine. Tell the boys to go without me._

He let out an almost imperceptible sigh of relief as I grinned at Feyre and dropped a couple of muffins and fruits on my plate.

"You and I are going to have so much fun."

"Why do you want me to do this anyway?"

Feyre snapped, her gaze darting between us.

"It does, of course, serve purposes of my own," he said, his cocky grin back in place.

"What. Purposes." Feyre seethed.

"I'm afraid the only way to find out is to learn how to shield and read," he replied, unfazed. Her glare snapped to me.

"And since the almighty High Lord said so you're not going to tell me why either right, _friend_?" She snapped. I ignored the surprising stab of hurt at the words. I could see irritation rise in Rhys's eyes but he stayed quiet, waiting for me to answer. She must be really frustrated with people never telling her anything. Since we're her enemies, she's allowed to yell and scream at us. With newfound understanding, I shake my head.

"No, Feyre, Rhys would never ask me to do that. We just need to know for sure that you want this. If you don't then fine, that means you don't need to know anymore. You can do whatever you want for the rest of the week. If you do want to, then I'll be more than happy to tell you everything."

She blinked in surprise, uncertainty flashing across her face.

"The choice is yours, Feyre. If you say yes, there's no going back."

"Is it that important?" she asked softly, her anger all gone.

"Yes," Rhys answered. "I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't."

Feyre raised her chin. "Then I agree."

Rhys's face flashed in surprise for a moment but he nodded, his unreadable mask back in place. "Good. You can go to the library with Lana and get started. I have some other issues to take care of," with that he strode off.

After finishing our breakfast, I take her to the library. Once we reached it she turned to me, hands on her hips.

" _Now_ are you going to tell me what this is about."

I did not smile as ice slid into my veins at the thought.

"War."


End file.
